


Holodeck Fun

by ReformedTsundere



Series: Star Trek Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Holodeck, Smutish, clone, i've got no idea, selfcest, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Nyota tests a theory in the Holodeck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. This isn't all that good...

This was quite possibly the most creative use of the Holodeck ever. At least that was what Nyota Uhura was thinking as the double of herself moved down her naked body, tongue lavishing down her stomach by her naval. She paused for her moment and nipped at Uhura’s hip, the original took her lip between her teeth to stifle a groan, her breath catching in her chest as the double went further, tongue just as skillful as her own. It had all started in the mess hall when Jim had asked the crew the question of if they had a clone of themselves would they fuck it? Everyone had answered in their own predictable ways as had Uhura.

It had all started in the mess hall when Jim had asked the crew the question of if they had a clone of themselves would they fuck it? Everyone had answered in their own predictable ways as had Uhura. Of course she would, no one knew what she liked better than herself, why wouldn’t she fuck her clone? That’s what had

That’s what had led her to the Holodeck, an experiment to see if her clone, one she had programmed based completely off of herself, would be just as good. As Uhura was laying on her back, panting, moaning, /writhing/ as her clone used her tongue to pleasure Uhura, dragging against her clitoris and then dipping lower. Until -

“ _Oh God, yes_!” Uhura couldn’t help but cry out as the clever tongue played with her. She had gotten some jokes and bad lines from unattractive people when she explained her linguistics track. She and her sexual partners alone had, known they were correct.

Yes, she thought, definitely the best use of the Holodeck she had thought up before.


End file.
